Good Samaritan
by chiskeik
Summary: AU
1. Samaritan

\- You need to stop getting into fights, Katie. – Carol said.

\- That's easy for you to say.- Katie replied, putting the ice pack in her left eye.

\- Every week you get into a fight. You came here, we talk. Next week the same. Is like living in the grounhound day all along with you.

\- Maybe I like talking to you, Ms. Mason. – Katie forced a smile.- Or maybe I like you to talk weekly with my dad, he's single you know..

\- This isn't funny. – Carol replied.

\- I know.

\- You could be expelled. You could loose your scholarship.

\- I know. – Katie blushed.- Maybe this isn't my place.

\- What you mean?

\- I take 2 trains to come here. Everyone here is wealthy and I'm just white trash from the slums.

\- You start to sound like those guys you fight **with.**

\- I guess they have a point, you know.

\- So if they have a point, why do you fight them? Huh? – Carol asked. – I will answer that for you. You fight them 'cause you want to stay here, you want a future. You worked hard to get here. But you need to stay out of trouble if you want to finish your education.

\- But I…

\- No buts.- Carol said.- You stay out of trouble, and you graduate. But if you are send again to my office, well, I wont be able to help you.

\- Ok…

\- Fine, tell your daddy to come in. – Carol drank her coffee.- you better go to the library in the meantime.

\- Sure…thanks.

Katie left Carol office and met her dad outside, he was looking at the football field, with a cigarette in his mouth.

\- Dad?- she asked.

\- Katie, you alright? – he asked concerned.

\- I'm fine. – she answered.- you should see the other guy.

\- This isn't funny, you could have got hurt.

\- I know…I'm sorry.- she apologized. – Ms. Mason want to speak with you. I will wait for you in the library, ok?

\- Ok, we will talk later.

Daryl entered the building on his way to Carol's office. She was the orientador of the school, and he knew that she was trying to help Katie. But he was starting to think that Katie was helpless. She was a good girl, but too light headed. She knew how to take care of herself, and Daryl was proud of it, but she was always in trouble at school. He wasn't surprised when she got the scholarship, she was clever and hardworking, but lately he was worried. She was almost every week called to the principal office, who sent her to the orientator office. He talked weekly with Carol, trying to find a solution.

\- Hi Daryl, have a seat.

\- Hi Carol.- he seated.

\- Not that I don't enjoy our weekly meetings, but…if Katie doesn't change her behavior, I'm not going to be able to help her anymore.

\- 'kay. I get it.

\- This is her last chance. – she said offering him a cup of coffee, he smiled as a thank you..- she will be already expelled if it weren't for Carl.

\- Who's Carl?

\- New kid, they were picking on him. He tried to defend himself, but well, they were more. – she paused.- I guess Katie saw it, and well, decided to take part.

\- Fuck. – he swear.- She can't be out of trouble, can she?

\- I guess. Carl spoke with principal Greene and with me. Mr. Greene won't take any actions this time, but if Katie get in a fight again, she will be expelled and she will lose the scholarship. She needs to stop being the good Samaritan.

\- I'll talk to her. – he said, embarrassed.- I'm sorry…I…

\- Not your fault Daryl.- she offered an understanding smile.- Just try to make her understand that she needs to change her attitude.

\- Sure, thanks Carol. – he give her a big smile.

\- I'm not sure if you know, but were are organizing a camping trip. I'm going to ask both Katie and Carl to help with it. They need to get involve with the school and meet other students. – she handled him a brochure.

\- Sure.

\- You should come too.

\- What?

\- To the trip. You should come, meet the other parents.

\- No…I…you know, I shouldn't…

\- Part of Katie's problem if your fault. – when she saw he tensed, she continued softer.- I mean, she has problems to make friends. I can see that runs in the family. Am I wrong?

\- Guess not. – he admitted.

\- So? – she pressed.

\- I'll think about it, alright?

\- Sure.- she gave him a card.- Give me a call when you make up your mind, ok?

\- Ok.


	2. chapter 2

Next day Katie avoided everyone, she focused on her classes and tried no to get into trouble. At lunch, she headed to her favorite spot, under a big tree away from everyone. She was determined to stay out of trouble, so she was going to stay away from everyone.

She was reading a book when she heard someone approaching.

\- Hi, Katie, right? – a boy called.

\- Yeah.- she answered looking up at the boy, he was the same boy she defended the day before.

\- I just wanted to thank you, about yesterday….you didn't need to do it and I know you got into trouble with Mr. Greene…

\- It's alright. Don't worry.

\- Ok, well, I will let you read then…thanks again…

\- Ain't nothing. – she watched the boy moving away.- WAIT! You don't have to leave, Carl.

\- Really? Sure you don't mind?

\- 'course not.

\- Cool. – he said happily.- I'm not really good at making friends.

\- If you want to make friends, you shouldn't be here.- she said trying to sound like she didn't care.- I'm not popular here.

\- I disagree. Everyone seems to know you.

\- Maybe…but not for the right reasons.

\- How so? – he asked. Katie remain silent.- what is the deal with them anyway?

\- They don't like people that are different, and I'm not wealthy as they are, so… - she said.- I guess they don't want poor kids to come to their posh school.

\- That's stupid.

\- I know that. But if you want to make friends here, you should spend your time with them, not with the poor kid.

\- You are assuming that I'm another preppy kid. You don't know me.

\- This is a expensive school, and I know that I'm the only grant holder here.

\- My granddad was part of the committee and my mum studied here. They always have a spot for former students' kids. My granddad paid for my tuition fees. That's why I'm here.

\- So you are wealthy.

\- No, my mum is. I live with my dad now. They are divorced.

\- Oh…

\- Yeah, she run away …so yeah, I'm not another preppy kid. – he added annoyed.

\- I'm sorry…I shouldn't have assumed…

\- Yeah, you shouldn't have. – he said looking away from her.

\- Sorry..

\- It's alright. – he said taking a newspaper from her bag.

\- Why are you carrying a paper to school? You are weirder than I thought… - she said smiling.

\- I need a part-time job…but I can't find anything.

\- My dad needs someone to help him at the garage…

\- You don't have to do that.

\- He needs someone and you need a job. Plus, I don't want to work there anymore.

\- Why?

\- Too much macho attitude. Too many naked girls on the walls, you know.

\- I can imagine. – he smiled at her, and added.- But I don't have any experience fixing cars.

\- Doesn't matter. He will teach you. – she grabbed her phone and typed quickly. – he's expecting you this afternoon at 5 pm.

\- Really?

\- Yeah. You will work today as a try-out. He will pay you, don't worry.

\- Thanks! - he said hugging her, which cached her by surprise.- Sorry...I get carried away..

\- It's fine. - she offered a small smile blushing lightly.- we should get back to class...come on!

* * *

Daryl watched Carl as he was working on the last car. He was inexperienced but he worked hard and that's what exactly what he needed. The last assistant he had, had tons of experience but was just a lazy ass. He checked the clock and realized that it was almost 10. Quite late for an underage kid.

\- Carl, that's enough for today. - he yelled across the garage.

\- I'm almost done, Mr. Dixon.- Carl answered.

\- Leave it.- he answered.- and call me Daryl, Mr. Dixon was my old man.

\- Ok...but I will be done in 30 minutes or so Mr. Dix...Daryl.

\- Nah, you've done enough. - he handed him a cleaning cloth.- you can finish it tomorrow.

\- Really? - he asked surprised.- that's means I'm hired?

\- Yeah, kid. You are. - he offered a smile.- Come on, I will give you a ride home. Wanna talk to your parents, about working hours and stuff.

\- Sure...- he picked her schoolbag and followed Daryl to his motorcycle.- Whoa...are we going to drive in that?

\- Yeah, you afraid or what? - he teased.

\- Nah, I'm not afraid. - he said back. - I'm not a child, Daryl.

\- Yeah, I can see that. Let's go, then.


	3. Party

\- I don't know why we have to be the ones cleaning this up, instead of the bullies! - Carl yelled exasperated.

\- Yeah, well...welcome to my life.- Katie snorted.- Are you working tonight?

\- Nah, I'm off till Monday. I guess your dad wanted me to have a regular weekend.

\- That's nice.- she answered, wondering if she should ask him about hanging out this weekend or not,. She was still struggling when Carl spoke again.

\- We could go to Ann's party.

\- What? - she asked confused.

\- Ann is throwing a party tonight. We could go.

\- But I….I don't go to parties, Carl. I don't get invited to parties.- she corrected.

\- Well, lucky for you, I am. And I can bring a friend, so I thought that maybe we could go together.

\- I'm not sure Carl.

\- Why not? Don't you want to experience the whole "high school life"?

\- Pffttt.

\- Are you afraid of becoming popular or what? - He teased.

\- Of course not. - she sighted.- Fine. I'll go with you. But I'm not getting trashed and messing around with you.

\- You are so full of yourself, missy.- he laughted.- Don't worry, your virtue will remain untouched.

\- Who said I had virtue left? - she shooted back, grining. She saw Carl blushing and added.- Just joking, Carl.

\- I knew.

\- Sure you did. Let's finish this and go home. You need to clean up for the party.

When Katie arrived home she was surprised to see her dad at home. He was taking less shifts lately and she was starting to get annoyed. She wasn't sure why he was doing it. Was because she was always getting into fights at school? Well it had been 3 weeks since the last one. She was lying low, trying to get unnoticed. So she didnt know for sure, what the hell was happening.

\- Hey honey! . Her dad greeted her.- how was school?

\- It was fine. I didn't get into trouble.

\- That's not what I meant.- he answered harsly.

\- I know, sorry.

\- Wanna go to Dale's tonight? Burger and fries on me.

\- I can't.

\- Come on, dont mke me beg you.

\- No….I mean, I'm going out tonight.

\- What? Like with a boy? You have a date?

\- Well I….- she blushed hard.- I'm going to a party.

\- What? - he shouted.- Since when do you go to parties?

\- Since today I guess.

\- Who are going with?

\- Some kids from school.

\- Which ones?

\- Some classmates.

\- Katie….

\- Carl. - she confessed.- But we are going as friends. No funny business, trust me.

\- I haven't said anything.

\- Just in case.

\- Well I'm glad that you are making friends...but no drinking no messing around, ok?

\- Sure dad.

She struggled for a while deciding what to wear. Everything seemed to boyish. She wasn't sure fo whom she was dressing up but she was feeling stupid. She only owned jeans, t-shirts and hoodies. She was getting very frustated whe she found an old t-shirt she had bought but never wore. It was black, thight and low cut. It showed more than enough cleavage so she thought it could be appropiate for the party. Knowing her dad was in the living room, she put on an oversized hoodie to cover it.

\- I'm leaving! .- she said quickly, trying to get out before Carl arrived.

\- Hey!.- her dad yelled.- Have fun, but take care...alright?

\- Yessss!

Katie waited for Carl a few blocks from her house. She wasn't in the mood to listen to his dad making stupid jokes and embarrassing her. Since the last meting with , his dad was acting weird. He was spending more time at home, and he talked about Carl, about how hard working was, and she knew his dad was reading to much into it. She was lost in her book when she saw a shadow getting closer.

\- I thought I was picking you up at your house. - Carl said a little annoyed.

\- I wanted to get out, my dad was pestering me. - Katie lied.- We should go, then.

\- Are you going to bring the book with you?

\- Of course, why not?

\- Katie, we are going to a party, not to a bookclub. We are expected to dance, enjoy ourselves, have some drinks….you know. We are not supposed to be reading in a corner.

\- Fine, I won't read it. - she added putting her book in her purse.- Happy?

\- Very.


	4. Good decisions

Daryl wandered a bit around the house, feeling weird not having Katie around. They usually go to Dale's on Fridays, they talked about the week and sometimes they indulge themselves with ice cream or a movie. But tonight he was on his own. For the first time in forever, he didn't have a plan. He didn't want to cook but having Dale giving him a hard time about not dating anyone was worst. He grabbed his jacket and decided to go to buy groceries and make himself a good dinner.

The shop was almost deserted when he arrived. It was huge, with tons of different kinds of everything. He was wandering around, when he remembered he need some toothpaste. He picked 3 packs and when he was going to the pick up some vegetables, he saw the the "condoms" self. It was full of packs of different colors and types. He took a look, and thought that back in the day, there wasn't too much types. Now seemed to complicated to know which ones you should buy. Not that he needed to buy condoms, but he was truly intrigued. He picked some of the colorful ones, and he was looking at them when he heard a voice behind him.

\- That's a tough decision to make.

\- Carol? .- he chocked.- That's not… I… I wasn't…

\- Relax, Daryl .- she said smiling.- I'm glad you are not a monk.

\- Pffft…

\- I'm just saying that will be a total waste if you were.

\- Stop.

\- So, where is Katie tonight?- she said changing the topic.

\- She's out. She went to a party.

\- Oh yeah, Ann's party. - she added casually.

\- You knew about the party?-

\- We know about everything Daryl, usually, more than the parents.

\- I don't doubt that. In my case at least.

\- Really? Katie seems to trust you...I thought you talk about everything.

\- Yeah, we did...but now...I just don't know.

\- I'm sure she still trust you.

\- I hope.- he said, putting the condoms in the self an moving to the vegetables. - so why are you shopping on a Friday night? I thought only single-parents-with-no-life came on Friday nights.

\- I run out of food, and I was busy at school to come, Daryl. - she answered harshly that she intended.

\- Sorry, I was just joking.

\- I know...I'm sorry.- she added shyly.- I had a bad day at work.

They continue to shop in silence, neither of them sure of what to say o how to make the tension fall. Finally, Carol, deciding that it was her or nobody will say anything, added.

\- That's a nice basket you have there. What are you doing for dinner?

\- Chicken curry with rice. -he added proudly.- My speciality.

\- Oh really?

\- Yeah. Best chicken curry in town. - he smiled.- Wanna try it?

\- What?

\- I said if you wanna try it.

\- Are you inviting me over? - she teased.- Wait...are you asking me on a date?

\- Pff...get over yourself. - he said, trying to keep it cool. - I'm just saying that instead of having dinner alone, we could have dinner together.

\- Ok, fine.

\- Really?

\- Yeah, why not?

\- Sure.- he said blushing and turning around.

* * *

\- You have a nice house, Daryl.

\- Thanks.- he answered putting the groceries away.- My brother wife did the decoration.

\- That's nice...they live around?

\- Yeah, since Katie was little. - he started preparing the food.- They helped a lot.

\- That's good.

\- You have siblings? - he asked trying to do a bit of small talk.

\- Nah, I'm an only child.- she answered sadly.- I always wanted a big brother you know….someone who will protect me against everything.

\- I lend you mine any time. - he said smiling.

\- Very funny.- she smiled back.- So how long until we can eat?

\- Go pour yourself a glass of wine and stop pestering me.

\- Look….I'm sorry about before...I was rude to you and it wasn't fair.

\- It's alright. - he started boiling the water.

\- I…. they decided to remove the scholarship.

\- What? - he asked worried about Katie.- You mean I

\- Not right away. Next year.- she emptied her glass.- Katie will be able to finish high school.

\- But...what about the program? They are going to shut it down like that? Why?

\- 'cause they are a bunch of assholes.- she answered sadly.- the official reason is they don't have enough money. But I know that's not true. They just wanted to have a elitist school.

\- I thought they wanted to be better that the other private schools.

\- I guess they don't want that anymore. - she paused.- I'm quitting.

\- What?

\- I told them I will finish the school year, but I'm not going to be there next year. - she emptied another glass.- I don't know what the hell I'm going to do.

. You will be fine, you'll find something.

\- I'm not so sure. This are powerful people Daryl...- she lowered her gaze.- They could ruin my life if they wanted to.

\- That's not gonna happen, ok? You'll be fine, you are good at your job.

\- What do you know, huh?- she said, tears rolling.

\- I know how you talk to my kid. I know that she is getting better because of you, and I'm sure she is not the only one.

\- I don't know…. - she wiped the tears.

\- Doesn't matter, 'cause I know. - he grabbed two plates.- let's eat. Come on.

\- OK, sure.- she said, following him into the living room.


	5. And bad decisions

Katie and Carl walked to Ann's house, almost silent all the way. She was having seconds thoughts about the party thing. She knew nobody wanted her there, maybe just Carl. She knew it was a bad idea, but Carl seemed very excited about the idea of going to his first party. They were already in the house front yard, when Katie stopped suddenly.

\- Katie, what are you doing? - Carl inquired.

\- I don't think this is a good idea… - Katie answered.- Maybe I should go home…

\- Why? Come on Katie…

\- Carl, I don't fit here…

\- Of course not! - he said exasperated.- If you don't try you'll never fit in. For you is easy just to stay away, you don't even try to have friends. that's not their fault, is yours.

\- That's not fair….

\- Maybe not, but is the truth. You don't give them a chance to be your friends. If you keep pushing everyone away you'll be alone, Katie.

\- Maybe that's what I want. - she shouted back angry.

\- You and I know thats not true.

\- You don't know me.

\- Keep telling yourself that, sweetheart. - he said back. He saw her blushing and smiling to himself added.- Let's make a deal: we go in for an hour. If after that time you still want to go home, we will go together, ok?

\- Ok, fine...whatever. - she said and entered the yard, walking to the front door.

The house was full of people and Katie saw some of the "cool" kids dancing and laughing. She saw Carl walking towards Ann, and she decided to go with him and thank her for letting her come.

\- You made it! .- Ann said smiling to Carl, losing her smile when she saw Katie. - Hi Katie, I didn't know you'd come.

\- I told you I was bringing her, Ann .- Carl said.

\- I know, I just though….well you don't usually come to parties.- Ann added looking at Katie.

\- I know, I just wanted to try this one out. If it's ok with you, of course… - Katie said shyly.

\- Sure, no problem. - she said smiling again.- If you are thirsty, the drinks are in the kitchen. You can hang out everywhere except in my parents room… ok?

\- Sure.- both Carl and Katie said.

\- I'm going to have a drink, see you later! - Katie said leaving Carl with Ann.- Thanks again for letting me stay.

\- No problem.- Ann said, but she was already talking to Carl, who was smiling and talking back to her.

* * *

After an hour and 4 cokes she was feeling silly for being there. She was still wearing her hoodie. She could see Carl, still talking and smiling with Ann. And touching. They were touching too much.

It seemed innocent touches, but she know enough about social interaction to deduce that they wanted to be more than friends. That realization made her feel sad and lonely. Everything seemed clear now. She had accepted to come because Carl asked her to. She had dressed up for him. She snorted to herself thinking about his dad, how clueless was almost always but how clearly he had known that she liked him. _Fuck_ , she thought. _I'm screwed._

She though about leaving when she saw Ann kissing Carl in his temple. He blushed and looking around he looked to Katie, holding her gaze. She wanted to tell him to leave and to hang out together somewhere else, but she didn't know how to do that. So she smiled to him, muttering enjoy it. He nodded and smiling back, he turned to Ann and kissed her on the mouth. Katie turned around and getting into the kitchen she got 2 shots of something that seemed tequila, and feeling brave and warm, took of her hoodie.

In the next hour, she took 2 shots more and 3 beers. She wasn't feeling lonely anymore. She was dancing and talking to complete strangers. She was having fun. No, she was having a blast.

\- I never thought I will say you here, princess. - Jack said with his right hand in her waist.

\- Life is full of surprises, Jackie-O .- she answered. Jack was one of the popular guys, one of those who made Katie's life an inferno and who she always fought back. But now, she didn't want to fight them. She just wanted to have fun, and to forget that pain she felt inside.

\- Very true. Never thought you had such a nice body. - he smiled with his pantie-drooping grin, caressing her face with his left hand.- Very nice surprise indeed.

\- And what are you going to do, Jackie-O? - she asked smiling back and putting her hands in his neck.

\- Well...I think both of us deserve some fun, huh?- he grabbed her neck, pulling her closer. They were inches apart and she could fell his breath. He smiled and getting closer, he kissed her hard on the mouth.

She freeze for a moment, trying to know what the hell was happening. She was being kissed by one of the most popular guys at school. He was an asshole, but he was handsome too. And now, she was tired of being a bore, of over thinking everything. She just wanted to have some fun. And to forget about Carl, of Carl kissing Ann. She smiled in his mouth and kissed him back, hungrily and desperately.

After a while they came apart, and holding her by the waist:

\- Wanna go somewhere? - she said feeling brave.

\- Hell yeah. - he squeezed her butt and grabbing her hand he started walking to the first floor.- Let's go, princess.


	6. The morning after

Daryl barely opened his eyes, noticing two things: one, that it was really late, and two, that there was a body sleeping against him. A very naked body. He pecked his own body to realize that he was also naked. _Wow, what the hell happened yesterday,_ he thought. He tried to remember and suddenly fragments of the previous night started to flow in his mind. The dinner. The wine. The dancing. The kissing. Oh, god, THE KISSING. More wine. A blur. More kissing. Undressing. More wine. Fuck.

He turned just a bit to be able to have a look at Carol, who has sleeping with a small smile painted in her lips. He stared at her, still mesmerized by her, still trying to understand how he managed to get her in his bed. He caressed her face, pulling her short hair behind her ears when she opened her eyes. She seemed disoriented and a little freak out and he started to feel embarrassed.

\- Mornin'.- he growled.

\- Morning...- she answered, also realizing she was naked.- I...we...we had too much to drink yesterday, huh?

\- Yeah...I have some medicine in the bathroom...I can get some for you.

\- It's fine. - she said embarrassed.

\- Look...you...you don't need to feel embarrassed, Carol…

\- Oh really? - she answered.- We shouldn't have done it.

\- Carol…

\- We shouldn't. - she said sitting in the bed. - We have rules at school Daryl. I can't get involved with the parents.

\- Come on, Carol...that's a stupid rule and you know it.

\- Stupid is what we did yesterday.

\- You can't be serious…

\- DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDDDD!- They both froze when they heard Katie calling his dad. Daryl put on some underwear and looking at the door he answered

\- One sec, Katie! - he turned to Carol.- Could you hide?

\- What? - she hissed.

\- Please...just for a bit…

\- FINE.

He watched Carol hiding while she searched for her clothes. She seemed pissed. Very pissed.

\- Dad? - Katie asked softly this time.

\- Come in.

\- You sleep in.- she stated trying to sound calm. - You never sleep in.

\- Well, someday have to be the first. - he said.- What is it?

\- Well...I….I….need you to drive me somewhere.

\- You can take the truck, you know that.

\- But I need you to come with me….

\- What are you talking about?

\- I need to go to the clinic… - she added blushing furiously and looking at her shoes.

\- What? Are you ill?

\- No, I'm fine...I…

\- Katie, stop fooling around and tell me what's going on.

\- I need to go...'cause I need the morning after pill.- she said very slowly and very quietly.

\- WHAT?! - Both Daryl and Carol yelled. Carol was sitting now on the bed and Daryl was standing in front of his daughter.

\- Ms Mason? - Katie asked surprised.- What are you doing here? Oh wait...fuck...I…

\- Hi Katie. - Carol answered.

\- KATIE. - Her dad said.- If you are joking, this isn't funny.

\- I know...but I'm not joking...I

\- I can't believe it….how can you be so stupid? what were you thinking? Seriously…

\- Dad I'm sorry...

\- Being sorry is not enough this time...God, I can't look at you right now…

\- Dad...please…

\- What? - he yelled.

\- Daryl.- Carol said…

\- This is not your fucking business, Carol.

\- Dad please… - Katie pleaded…

\- You should have thought about the consequences yesterday, darlin'. - he said harshly, looking at his daughter who was starting to sob.

\- Give us a minute, Katie, please.- Carol added softly. Katie went out, closing the door behind her.- Daryl, you need to calm down.

\- The fuck I need to calm down!

\- Daryl, please.

\- pffttt.

\- Look, Daryl...I know you are mad, and probably disappointed...but you need to think about your girl now, ok? - she said standing with him, just in her underwear.- she's probably freaking out now, and still, she talked to you.

\- She needs me to get the pill.

\- No, she doesn't. She could go with a friend, or alone. But she decided to talk to you and be honest with you. - she paused.- I was that girl when I was 16. but I couldn't talk to my parents, because they were very strict and very old fashioned. So I went through everything alone. And it wasn't nice, Daryl. It was awful and I've regretted all my life. Don't left your kid alone.

\- Fine.- he breathed.- I'm just ….. just worried.

\- I know.- she smiled to him, kissing his forehead.- She'll be fine.

He sighted, and taking her face between his hands, he kissed her again, softly but still needy, brushing his thumb in her cheek. He pulled away and picking his clothes he turned to her.

\- I wanted to make breakfast for you, you know...spend the morning with you...but I guess is too late for that now.

\- Yeah.- she managed with a sad smile in her lips.- Call me if you or Katie need anything, alright?

\- Sure.- he said sadly.- Thanks, Carol...see ya.

\- Sure, bye Daryl.

He grabbed his jacket and steeped out to the living room, where Katie was sitting in a chair, sobbing into her hands.


	7. The clinic

Both Daryl and Katie walked in silence to the truck. She was still sobbing and Daryl didn't know what to say. He never thought his kid will do something like this. She wasn't like that. Or so he thought.

\- I'm going to kill that kid. – he stated.

\- Who?

\- Carl.

\- Why… what? – she asked surprised.- he…wasn't he.

\- Who was it, then?

\- Jack.

\- Who?

\- Jack Brown… - she confessed shyly.

\- I thought you hated that guy.

\- I do, he just….he was in the right place and the right time.

\- Did he…Katie, look at me – he said stopping the truck.- did he forced you or something?

\- No, dad..

\- Are you sure?

\- Yes, alright. – she said louder this time. – I was the one leading. I wanted to have some fun, ok? I know it seems stupid to you, but I wanted to be like the other kids. Not to be overthinking everything.

\- Katie…

\- What? Everyone is always telling me I need to make friends. To loosen up a bit. Well, yesterday I did.

\- That was a stupid move.

\- I know.- she started sobbing again.- Believe me, I know.

The clinic was just at the end of the town and when the walk in, a very young girl, greeted them behind an oversized desk.

\- Hello, welcome to clinic. - she said brightly.

\- Hi… - both Daryl and Katie answered embarrassed.

\- I guess this is your first time in here..

\- Yeah.- Katie confessed.

\- And I hope the last. – Daryl said mostly to himself.

\- Well, before the doctor could she you, I need to make you some questions ok?

\- Oh, ok…

\- Well, are you ready? – she asked looking at Katie in the eye.- you could do it in my office if you prefer?

\- No it's alright. – she said, blushing hard.

\- Ok, give me your full name and date of birth.

\- Katie Dixon, 24th of August of 2000.

\- Ok. – she wrote it down.- when did you have unprotected sexual intercourse?

\- Yesterday.- Katie was looking to her shoes.- I just….I'm not sure if it was unprotected…

\- Were you intoxicated? Drugs? Alcohol?

\- I…. – she looked at his dad embarrassed.- I was drunk, yeah.

\- Mmmhhh…- she made some annotations.- did he…did he forced you?

\- No.

\- Are you sure?

\- I am.

\- How drunk you were? You did pass out?

\- No…god…

\- He was sober or drunk?

\- He was drunk.

\- Did you felt uneasy at some point?

\- No. I started it…

\- Fine. – she put the form in a big pile of papers. – Just wait there for a moment, the doctor will come shortly.

\- Ok…

Daryl seated by her daughter who was bitting her thumb and looking into the infinity. She had red eyes and her gaze was glassy. Daryl looked around trying to find something to help him to deal with this fucking mess. FUCKING CHRIST. He never thought that he will be dealing with something like this. His daughter was the most sensible kid he had ever known. But she was also his own, and they were more look-alike as the years passed by. And he had spent a morning too in a clinic with Katie's mom. But it was too late for the morning after pill then, and the went with it. But no one said it was gonna be easy, and it wasn't. Katie's mum wasn't prepared to be a mum and left. He

wasn't prepared either, but he stayed anyway. He'd done the best he could. He grabbed her daughter hand into his own, meeting her gaze.

\- Katie, everything gonna be alright.

\- I don't think so, dad...this is not one of those times.

\- Look at me.- he brushed his daughters' tears, and reassured.- It will be fine. I promise you.

\- You cant promise something like that.

\- But I do. I'm gonna be here, and we will pull through this too. Like we had pull through everything.

\- Thanks. - she said in almost a whisper. - Thanks for staying with me.

\- Thanks for trusting me. - he admitted and remembered what Carol had said to him. And he understood that her daughter trusting him was a big thing. And even if this was a very screw up situation, they were still the team they always had been. Just D&K against the world.


	8. The talk or something

When the doctor dismissed Katie, reassuring her that she will be alright, she decided to go to the bathroom, just to have a few minutes for herself. She was still confused about what happened the day before and she checked her mobile for the first time since last night. She had several messages from Carl, but she also had one from Jack. She didn't remember giving him her phone number, but she didn't remember a lot of things from yesterday. She checked Jack message first.

 _ **Hey Katie! Just give me a call if you want to meet again sometime for some fun. Jack**_. ASSHOLE.

She checked now Carl messages.

 _ **Katie? You mad? You left without even saying goodbye…I meant what I said, I would have gone with you home, really.**_

 _ **Come on, don't be like that, answer me.**_

 _ **I'm serious, I'm sorry, ok?**_

 _ **Katie, please I want to talk to you…I called your house, no one answered. Please…**_

 _ **Give me a call, ok?**_

She sighted and decided to call him and try to make everything better.

 _Hello? Katie?_

 _Hi Carl._

 _I'm glad you called._

 _Sure._

 _I'm sorry._

' _bout what?_

 _About leaving you alone at the party. That wasn't nice._

 _It's alright. You had fun, right?_

 _Yeah, but I should have…we went together and I…_

 _Carl, it's alright. I'm not mad._

 _Really?_

 _Yeah._

 _But you weren't answering my texts and I thought…_

 _I'm out with my dad, I forget my phone in the car._

 _Oh, ok._

 _We will talk later, aright? I gotta go._

 _Sure._

 _Bye Carl._

 _Bye_

When she entered the waiting room, she saw his father on the phone, we had a worried expression and he was nodding. He saw her and giving her a half smile, he hang up the phone.

\- You have been gone for a while.

\- Yeah, I just needed a moment alone…I…

\- It's ok. You ready to go? – He asked walking to the door. She nodded.- what did he say?

\- That I will be fine…and that I should come back for a check up in 2 months unless I feel bad.

\- That's good.- he said relieved. – let's go to Dale's. you need food.

\- I'm not hungry.

\- You need to eat, Katie. Let's go.

\- Fine.

* * *

When they arrived at the dinner, they greeted Anabel, Dales' wife. She hugged and kissed both of them before letting them inside. The dinner was deserted so they sit down in their favorite table.

\- Hi sweetie.- Dale said to Katie. – how are you? How's everything in that fancy school of yours?

\- I'm fine, I'm doing good. – she answered softly.- I have finals by the end of the month.

\- I'm sure you will ace them. Like always.

\- Pffft…- she grunted blushing.

\- And when are you going to be 3 instead of 2, huh? - Dale asked looking directly at Daryl.

\- Dale…- he protested.

\- Son, you have been mourning for so long...You have to meet someone.

\- I don't have to do anything, Dale. I'm fine.

\- No you are not.- he paused and looking at Katie added.- the usual sweetie?

\- Yes. Thanks.

\- No problem.- he picked the menus .- Just think about it, ok? Anabel and I know a perfect woman for you.

\- God, Dale...enough!- he said louder than he intended.- I'm sorry...I...just leave me be, ok?

\- Ok. I will be back in a bit.

\- Why didn't you tell him? - Katie asked.

\- Huh?

\- About Ms. Mason….

\- There's nothing to tell.

\- Dad come on, I'm not stupid. I know why I saw. - she said stubbornly.

\- So what now? You are some kind of expert now or what? Huh? - she looked at his dad embarrassed and trying to think what to say.- I'm sorry, that wasn't fair.

\- No I just...I just wanted you to trust me dad. I want us to be able to talk about everything. This included.

\- I don't want to talk about it, ok?

\- Fine.

\- Good.- he thanked Dale and started eating his hamburger.- Andrea is coming tonight.

\- Huh? Home?

\- Yeah, for dinner.- he said slowly.- Just her.

\- why?

\- Why what? Why is she coming? I don't think she needs a reason to come.

\- She doesn't, it's just weird. She usually comes with uncle Merle.

\- I know, but Merle and I need to work in a car.

\- so she is going to be my babysitter?

\- Don't be absurd, Katie.

\- So why is she coming? - she protested.- I don't need a babysitter, dad. I made a mistake, that's it. I'm not some kind of troublemaker.

\- I know, but she's coming. End of discussion, ok?

\- Fine. - she conceded eating her hamburger.


	9. Truths

Andrea arrived around 8pm with a bunch of movies and a bag full of fast food. That was the usual plan when Katie was little and Andrea and Merle look over her. They watch two movies in a row while eating too much candy. She really enjoyed those nights with them back then. Her dad was always tightfisted with the candy.

They've keep doing movie nights and she did still like them. Some nights her dad also joined them. He kept all the movie complaining about the food selection but deep down, Katie knew he enjoyed them. And she knew, he was grateful for them looking over her all those years.

But now, everything was different. Andrea was going to babysit her again, but she doesn't need a babysitter. She was 17 for god sake. She wasn't a little girl anymore. And she knew that she made a big mistake at the party, and she regretted doing it right away, but she wasn't stupid. She wasn't going to do it again. Not in a near future at least.

\- Well, what's gonna be? I have some 80s hits and some new hits too.

\- I'm not really in the mood.

\- Come on Katie…

\- Nah.- she added leaving the kitchen.

\- I have THE PRINCESS BRIDE. – Andrea said following Katie into the living room.

\- So?

\- You used to love that movie.

\- I'm not a kid anymore.- she added more harshly than she intended.

\- I know that…but I thought, that maybe we could watch it, just for the old times…

\- Why don't you say what you came to say, huh?

\- What? – she said surprised.

\- I know you aren't here for a movie night. I'm not stupid.

\- Katie.

\- I'm waiting. – she demanded.

\- Fine.- Andrea conceded.- your dad asked me to talk to you about boys and stuff.

\- Stuff?

\- Sex.

\- Pff.- Katie huffed. – quite late for that now, dontcha think?

\- Katie, come on. Your dad is worried.

\- I'm fine. I just made a mistake, that's it.

\- It's not just a mistake Katie…- Andrea said softly.- You got drunk and had unprotected sex with a guy you don't even like.

\- Well, yeah.- she admitted.- but is not like is the end of the world.

\- But it's not how your first time should have been. You should have been more careful, you are not like that.

\- Maybe I am. And is not like you are a saint either! Or my dad! God, he became a dad at 16! At least I sorted the problem.

\- Katie…

\- Enough! Why are you all being like that? Huh?

\- Like what?

\- Like I'm some lost kid or some shit like that. I made a mistake, that's it. I'm not planning on doing it again, so relax for god sake.

\- We are just trying to help you.

\- I don't need your help. LET ME BE, GODDAMIT!.- she said storming up to her room, closing the door hard.

* * *

Katie skipped breakfast and waving quickly at her dad, she run to the station. On her way, she saw Carl standing there, resting against a very old car that she supposed it was his "new" car.

\- Hey! – he greeted.

\- Hi…what are you doing here?

\- I thought that maybe you wanted a ride.

\- You don't have to do that.- she said sharply.- I told you I wasn't mad at you.

\- I know…but I thought you would prefer going by car than take 2 trains. – he added patiently.- Come on, I want to try my new car.

\- Fine.- she conceded.

\- So…how was your weekend? – he asked after a long silence.

\- Now we do pep talk?

\- I'm just trying to be nice to you, what is your problem!?

\- Nothing, I'm fine. My weekend was fine. – she lied.- nothing out of the ordinary.

\- Ok. – he added before falling in a long silence again.

\- Yours? – she asked finally. – did you went out with Ann?

\- what? No…I… - he blushed.- I didn't…I don't know what I'm supposed to do…

\- Well, I'm not an expert either.- she said faking a smile.- I guess you should do what you want to do. I mean, call her if you want to.

\- I guess…I didn't want to sound desperate you know…

\- I don't think that matters.

\- You think? Guys always said that you have to do like you don't care if you want the girls to like you.

\- That's being an asshole, Carl.- she said.- you don't have to do that. I mean, If I were Ann I won't want a guy who did that to me.

\- I will talk to her today…- he said parking the car.- Thanks, Katie.

\- Ain't nothing.

They didn't walked two steps when Ian, one of Jack's friends called her.

\- Well, hello Katie….

\- What do you want? – she asked.

\- You know what I want.

\- Let me be.- she said walking away.

\- Oh don't be like that….you were nicer on Friday… - he teased.- you need some booze to be friendly? Cause I have some at my place…

\- Let her be.- Carl demanded.

\- And who is this? You prince charming? – Ian shoot back.- Does he know about you and Jack's sexy time?

\- What? – Carl asked confused.

\- Let's go.- she said grabbing Carl arm and trying to move him.

\- Hum…she didn't tell you, huh? – Ian asked Carl.

\- Tell me what?

\- Carl, lets go.

\- TELL ME WHAT? – Carl asked again.

\- That your little friend here and Jack slept together at Ann's party.

Carl looked at Katie who seemed defeated and embarrassed, losing the grip on his arm.


End file.
